Spread My Wings, Let Me Fly
by HMS Jones
Summary: Kurt isn't the only one with a crush on a Warbler, Eventual David/Harry and Blaine/Kurt SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Title: Spread My Wings, Let Me Fly

Author: chipmunki

Rating: T

Warnings: SLASH

Summary: Kurt isn't the only one with a crush on a Warbler, Eventual David/Harry and Blaine/Kurt

Prologue

Harry was new at Dalton. He had been since he pushed Kurt Hummel out of the spot and into actually-being-called-buy-your-name-hood. But he had been here long enough to know that Dylan fist pumped so much he usually punched you within a month of meeting you, Wes with a gavel was a thing to be feared and Kurt's unrequited crush on Blaine was going to hurt somebody.

All in all, Dalton was dangerous, but not as much as Hogwarts.

Thankfully there were no giant snakes roaming this school, just the odd buttercup yellow bird flapping away from the flailing Warbler chasing it (net optional.) It was a nice school, a pleasant school and it's slow mo corridor almost made up for the lack of moving stair cases, secret corridors and ghosts to help you get to your classes on time.

There were a lot of things in Dalton that did not quite match up with Hogwarts, a lot of things lacking and the students weren't half as fun most of the time (the pranks could barely be considered pranks, especially after Fred, George and Harry's father and his friends mad jokes) but Hogwarts was not somewhere he could be right now. It contained too many bad memories.

It would always be his home, but he couldn't stay there any more. And with Ron and Hermione as they were, Neville in India enjoying the local flora and trying to mourn his grandmother and Luna and Ginny in Norway looking for the Pokémon on the various cards she had found and being all couple-y he had decided it was best he too get away from the horrors of staying in Britain.

Then, miraculously he had found out that one of his dad's distant relatives had been a squib and had moved to America in his teen years. He had gone through muggle education and then married into the Dalton family. His father in law had been one of the founders of the school.

Apparently, being a descendant of an original Warbler had a large effect on your placement on the wait list. Harry had been accepted into Dalton just under a week after he applied.

He did not completely think it was fair, but he had just spent the last year trying to catch up the muggles in his class. This entailed studying day and night; barely having any fun to pass the exams he needed to. Thankfully he scraped by with acceptable grades and managed to realize just how much he enjoyed some muggle subjects. Surprisingly Math and French were his favorites. He really liked learning languages, he did not know if it had anything to do with his parseltongue abilities or if it was a natural talent but it was really fun and it helped him loads with his letters to Gabrielle.

Gabrielle and he had become close friends after the rushed Fleur/Bill wedding, where she had followed him around with a big smile and bright eyes, trying to get him to dance. He had agreed after a while because she had threatened to cry and after the Quidditch World Cup he had been terrified of angering Fleur. But they had really got along well and she was the one who had started to teach him French, smiling one of her pretty smiles when he pronounced something right.

She had been upset when Harry explained to her, in his typical blunt way, that if he had to pick between Fleur and Bill he'd pick Bill every time. And not just because he was a guy, he just really did not have a thing for blonds. But she came to accept that their friendship would never blossom into romance as she had once hoped, and as far as Harry knew, now had her eye on a nice, young boy who went to Beauxbatons. Harry was not sure he approved yet, the boy was taking his time working up the courage to talk to Gabrielle and Harry was not sure he wanted someone he viewed as a little sister being the one having to chance a boy around. They should come to her. She deserved it.

Guiltily Harry knew he was being a complete hypocrite, talking about a boy not being good enough because he would not make the first move. He sat and did nothing to approach his love interest.

Harry Potter had a thing for laid back, dark skinned boys in positions of power who called people things like 'endearing'.

Yeah, so maybe Kurt was not the only one with a crush on a Warbler.

But at least his crush did not have a girlfriend.

_

* * *

yes. so even though she hasn't finished the last one she's started a whole other hpglee cross over. haha, i was in a romantic mood, but i'm partially finshed the next chap of aola, so calm it, kermit. take a pill. chillax. and, please, review. they make me want to shout (go ahead and shout!) throw my hand up and shout!_

_fun fact: this was going to be Harry/Blaine Kurt/Sam, but i just couldn't do that to Klaine._

_p.s thank you reviewer who planted the seed for Harry at Dalton in a review of K+B, you rock, i hope you enjoy! :D_


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Spread My Wings, Let Me Fly  
Author: chipmunki  
Rating: T  
Warnings: SLASH  
Summary: Kurt isn't the only one with a crush on a Warbler, Eventual David/Harry and Blaine/Kurt

Chapter One

His legs were pumping as adrenaline coursed through his body like electricity. Grinning and shouting, as he navigated his way closer to the goal, his eyes focused to the football shooting towards him. With a powerful swing of his left leg he kicked the ball straight into the net, slamming past the opposition's goalie with such force it rebounded off the white string net out into the field again.

The referee called a goal and blew his whistle to signify the end of the game. Harry laughed and raised his arms in the air as his team dog piled him. Their celebratory cheers echoed across the field as the losing team morosely walked off the pitch. His team were all clapping him on the back and shouting his name. Harry loved every second of the game, the rush of movement, the blur of the people around him and the sharp knowledge of knowing what he needs to do and how he is going to d it, and knowing that he can do it. The intoxication of it.

It was only made better by David's body crushed against his, this way his flushed face could be attributed to the exercise.

oOo

David and Harry had no lessons together. The only lessons Harry especially excelled in were his French lessons, as his lack of muggle education always caught up with him in the other ones. David happened to be taking only AP courses, he was one of the top students in the school and had a 4.0 GPA. Harry rather lagged behind with a not all that respectable 2.3 GPA. It was rising over the months as long as he studied hard, and his participation in sports did make him a more desirable student.

Harry took part in many sports, he was the best tennis player in Dalton due to his excellent hand eye co-ordination, he was one of the soccer teams stars, he could sporadically be seen in the gym practicing gymnastic and trampolining routines in the gym and he was also a long distance runner. When some of his friends from Hogwarts found out about that they had a ball, apparently they thought it was inevitable – he was too stubborn to give up when a sane person would!

David was a high jumper on the athletics team which Harry occasionally took part in for the javelin throw. He was another soccer team star, although he was a goalie to Harry's striker, and was actually team captain as well. It was rather safe to say, from past experience involving Oliver Wood, that Harry found it easy to crush on team captains or leaders. David would never have been completely safe from that, even if he had not been charming, sweet and so relaxing.

Harry had just moved to Dalton when he and David met for the first time. Harry had been late for a class, and without the extra help he had always gotten from the slightly sentient Hogwarts he had had to run. He remembered the panic of being late and the fear of it turning into another first-day-at-school-and-your-teacher-turns-into-a-cat-and-threatens-to-turn-you-into-a-watch kind of day, when he had slammed into a hard surface. He rebounded off but managed not to fall onto his arse, just to drop half of his things onto the floor.

It had been David he had ran into, but instead of glaring or ignoring him, the other boy helped him pick up his stuff and in a calm, friendly voice said

"Hey, man, calm down, you shouldn't be in such a rush, or if you can't help it, you should at least join the track team!"

He had patted Harry on the shoulder, walked past, his "we'd be happy to have you!" echoed down the corridor as David walked away. Harry had stood stock still for minutes after. He could recognize this feeling. The heat in his cheeks. The speed of his heart as it doubled pace. The hope that maybe him and David would share classes and he could capture that soft, brown gaze again.

But even though they were in the same year it never came about. Wes was in his English Literature class and they had been paired together on quite a few projects and Kurt and Harry were also in the same French class, Blaine and he shared Math and Biology but no David.

But as much as he wanted to spend more time with his crush he put his foot down on the idea of joining the Warblers.

oOo

"You know you're a decent singer!" proclaimed Nick, his roommate. Nick was nosy, bossy and self righteous. In short, he and Harry got on like a house on fire. They were ridiculously alike. Only Nick was straight. He was also a Warbler.

Harry threw the math textbook next to him at his roommate. The dull thud of it hitting skin and the loud 'ow!' was hugely satisfactory to Harry, who had been hearing this sort of thing since Nick had over heard him dramatically singing 'La Marseilles' to Gabrielle over his skype (he could not use floo in a muggle school, much to his annoyance. Laptops still froze, shut down and occasionally blew up in his presence.)

Nick usually continued on until Harry left the room. However there were other ways to shut him up. From his months at the Burrow Harry had discovered that sitting on someone was a stellar way to get them to stop talking and this worked with Nick perfectly. Right now, Harry was too exhausted to get up off of his bed. He had not gone to sleep the night before so he could study and raise his grade in World History, which was terrible. He got confused between muggle historical events and wizarding ones and the fact he had used his history lessons at Hogwarts to catch up on sleep was no having a positive effect on his work for the subject. He was miles behind his classmates. He then had to go to an early track meeting, which ran over meaning he missed breakfast, go to his normal lessons, go to his soccer practice and then drag himself back to his room to study even more, this time to raise his chemistry and physics grades.

He collapsed back onto his bed as Nick rhapsodized over how many 'babes' he could get if he was part of the Warblers. Shockingly, this had very little persuasive power over Harry. The one wet kiss from Cho Chang was not remembered fondly. He had nightmares about it sometimes. He could still remember the thick curtain of shiny black hair swinging for his face, forcing the sickly sweet smell of cherries into his nostrils. The wide, coy vulnerability to her eyes which shined with tears. Her puckered lips, shimmering with an oily gloss and her breasts! Harry shuddered.

"…And they'd be round and perfectly shaped!" Nick announces, his hands are cupping the hand in front of them and his eyes are closed in imagined euphoria. Harry just groans and rolls onto his side. He is too tired to deal with this now.

"Ahh!" shouts Nick suddenly and Harry bolts upwards, expecting attack or sudden a ghostly apparition to have drifted through his roommate, but he is perfectly fine. He shouts gleefully "It's dinner time!"

Harry flops back onto his bed as Nick races away, but he only managed a quick lunch earlier and, as much as he is used to sparse eating from his younger years with the Dursleys, he is starving.

And so, to the tune of a rumbling stomach and thoughts on how he would hate the 'rock star' fame of the Warblers, he plods tiredly to the dining area.

oOo

The Dining Area was packed. It seemed everyone was hungry today and evening meals are always the busiest because lunch meals are scheduled and half the school prefers their beds to food in the morning. Harry looked around. The only spare chairs were by Thad, Blaine, Wes… and David.

Harry's heart sank whilst his heart doubled its rhythm and the heat rose in his cheeks. He knew he was going to make a complete fool of himself. He just wanted David to like him.

Nick sat across from Thad. Eyes on his tray, Harry slid into the seat next to Wes. They had seen Kurt in the queue and since everyone at least vaguely knew about his crush on Blaine (except for Blaine) they had left the seat next to Blaine open. However, this meant Harry was now sitting across from David. His cheeks reddened even more and cursing his pale skin, he refused to look up from his food. Although the spaghetti bolognaise at Dalton was delicious he had no appetite.

He was still ecstatic to hear David's low chuckle and to know that he was sitting across from a kind, good looking boy. Every second sitting there made his back straighten up until he looked into people's eyes and made conversation. It was all going pretty well until Nick opens his big, fat, ugly mouth.

"So," he started, and Harry already dreads this turn in conversation. He glared at his roommate. "I have been trying for the past month to get Harry to audition for the Warblers. Maybe you guys can help me."

He aimed a subtle glance at David. He knew about Harry's crush, although he thought he might be the only one in the school. Harry was surprisingly subtle for someone who blushed so much. He looked around the table. Wes looked surprised but interested, Blaine was beaming, but mostly at Kurt who had just arrived at the table. Thad nodded but David just looked at Harry, who Nick noticed is glaring at Nick in such a manner that he is actually really scared.

Blaine was the first one to speak.

"You should totally audition, Harry." He says in an assured voice, "It's a real honor to be involved in the Warblers."

Wes nodded stoutly, and Harry was sure that if he could Wes would be stroking his little hammer at that moment (and, no. The hammer did not mean his penis.)

"It's a great opportunity. I can arrange an audition at a moment's notice if…" he offered easily.

Harry laughed. "No, thanks. As I've said to Nick a million times, I'm really just not interested in it. Plus," he added at the slighted looks on the Warbler's faces, "my grades can't afford another extracurricular. Not with all my sports. They're already borderline in half of my lessons."

The boys at the table knew what he meant. Dalton had such a good reputation not just because of its zero tolerance policy or its teaching standards, but also because of the average grades of all of the students. If anybody was achieving lower than that grade there was a possibility of them being persuaded to change schools. Of course that was the most serious option. The student was also offered tutoring, extra lessons and, if that failed, they got all of their privileges revoked and had to do school work in a silent room with a teacher during the free hours.

There was an awkward pause in conversation.

Then Kurt said, "they're borderline, seriously? But you're top of our French class!"

Thad turned to him and said, "But he's in my Spanish class!"

Thad's brown eyes grew wide, "You're top of that class too!" he accused.

Harry shrugged, "I like languages. I'm rubbish at the rest of it."

"It's true." Added Nick, but Thad still glared suspiciously at Harry so he continued. "He speaks to a french girl all the time on skype."

"Gabriella." Harry explained, " I met her a few years back. She's French."

A tray clattered on to the table next to Wes, "he's copied of me in Physics for ages." Said the blond haied Jeff, as he sat down. He flipped his fringe out off his eyes as he grinned at Harry.

Harry's head jerked away from from where it was ducked, about to fork another mouth ful of shepard's pie into his mouth.

"I did not cheat! It was..." he struggled for a second, looking at Jeff's smug face. "creative answering!"

Jeff burst into laughter, "Yeah, and it was my creativity!" Nick reached across Wes and Harry to fist bump Jeff. Harry glared at them. He was not ashamed to say he tried to stab Nick with his fork as the Warbler drew his fork back.

"Do you need a tutor in Physics, Harry?" asked David and Harry's head jerked around to him. He had not spoken at all during the conversation. Harry had almost forgotten he was there. Almost. He blushed at the soft brown eyes on his. "I'd be happy to help. I'm one of the top students in the sciences."

Harry blushed even more as he stuttered out a quick "Erm, yeah, sure. I mean, if you don't mind."

Harry regretted it a second later.

He can barely handle a lunch with him and there were six other people at the table.

How the bloody hell is he supposed to cope in a one on one session?

oOo

Kurt and Blaine sat on Blaine's bed later that evening. Their bodies were pressed close together as they sang along to 'The Sound of Music' playing on the TV. Kurt reveled in the body heat produced by the boy next to him and the hand pressed to his shoulder. Every time Blaine touched him he felt even more in love with him. He loved his hair (especially when ungelled), his eyes, his hands, the funny, adorable faces he pulled when he sang.

Which is why it broke his heart completely when Blaine turned to him with a grin on his face and said cheekily,

"So, do you think Harry's gay?"

* * *

_blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh! i blame you all for my lack of coursework finished. you all suck. _

_that's a lie. you all rule. but there is no way i am blaming Glee. not after the Klisses. :)_

_stupid cockblock keyboard. :(_

_i'm going to keep the build up in this fic. that's a cannon storyline i'm actually fond of. :) plus Blaine's face when he realised he was in love with Kurt was aweeeeeesome. :DDDD_

_:)))))))))) _

_my review lollipop. they make my heart go giddy up. they are as sweet as candy. they are my sugar dandy. reviiiiiiiiew! :) please! :)_


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Spread My Wings, Let Me Fly  
Author: chipmunki  
Rating: T  
Warnings: SLASH  
Summary: Kurt isn't the only one with a crush on a Warbler, Eventual David/Harry and Blaine/Kurt

Chapter Two

David leaned over Harry's shoulder, his breath shivered over Harry's bare neck as David corrected a series of conversion of energy equations. Normally Harry was a lot better at these than he was right now. David was a terrible distraction. He was just too good looking! His hands as he gestured whilst explaining were shockingly attractive and his eyes were so intelligent! It was so easy to forget that he should be listening and just watch instead.

Now he was leaning over Harry, his long, lean arms encircling Harry as he worked. Puffs of breath tickled the back and side of his neck and he could lightly feel the vibrations echoing through David's chest and into Harry's back as he spoke of kinetic energy and Joules. Harry knew his face was bright red.

David chuckled and Harry shivered in response.

"So do you get it now?" he asked, sitting down next to Harry.

Harry looked dumbly at the dark skinned boy, "...Yeah, sure."

He does not understand _a thing_.

He was not even sure if the word 'physics' had a meaning to him anymore.

Harry would say it was a fault of David's, that he was a bad teacher, but he was pretty sure it was actually his own fault. He kept on getting distracted.

Harry saw David glancing at the clock; it was coming up to seven. David ducked his head back down to the work, but Harry knew, just from that action, that David had better places to be than with him.

"It's time for dinner soon," he said quietly. He didn't want to let David go, but he didn't want to force David to be some where he didn't want to be for the sake of obligation or kindness. "We should probably pack up."

David looked reluctant, "Are you sure?" he asked as he meandered away from the table, almost unwillingly, but, when Harry nodded, he speed walked out of the room.

Harry followed as he almost ran away from him, heart sinking. He should have known that someone like David would never like him. That he would much rather spend his time with someone else. He trudged along the hallway towards the Dining Area. He was not hungry, but wanted to see if the catering staff had made some treacle tart like he suggested.

That would make him feel better.

oOo

Harry grinned at Jeff. He and Jeff had gotten along since they first met. Harry appreciated Jeff's amazing dance skills and his ability to joke about everything (literally _everything_) and Jeff appreciated Harry's determined and many attempts to get Kurt and Blaine together. There were other reasons too, but that one seemed to be the most prevalent.

Right now though, Harry was appreciating Jeff's snake.

It was long and proud and Merlin! It must have been as thick as his arm.

Pythons were awesome.

"Can I hold him?" Harry asked and Jeff nodded eagerly straight away. Nick was terrified of Slinky. It was great to see him get some attention for once. Harry reached out slowly for the snake. Jeff could see his face; he was not slow because of trepidation. He was just savouring it.

"Where did you get him?" he asked, curious.

Jeff grinned, "From England actually. We were vacationing near Surrey, I think, and he escaped from the zoo!"

Harry looked up from his perusal of the snake, eyes wide, mouth wider. "When exactly was this?"

Jeff though about it, "I was twelve then so, four years ago."

He had thought the snake had looked familiar. Harry studied the python. It blinked its eyes and then shook its head. Jeff looked amazed.

Harry looked just as amazed.

Then with what could only be described as a smirk, the snake hissed _"Heya, Amigo_."

There is absolutely no chance Harry was letting go of this snake. Normally he was not inclined to talk to the smug little buggers, but as this snake was somewhat his first friend and had been the reason for one of the funniest things he had ever seen he let the python wrap himself around his arms and shoulders and convinced Jeff that it was alright to leave Harry with the snake whilst he went and got food.

He grinned at the snake, then, with his thoughts set firmly on speaking parseltongue, began to hiss,

"I'm guessing you didn't make it to Burma?"

The snake looked annoyed and wound its long body around Harry tighter, "The pigs caught me outside the penguin exhibition," it said, flicking its tongue out angrily.

Harry tried to hold it his laugh, but a small chuckle escaped him and the snake hiss sharply. Harry stopped laughing.

"Well, it's not exactly like you're in a terrible place now, is it?" Harry said, he knew Jeff was a good guy and the tank seemed well maintained. The snake was too fat to be starving. He did not voice this last thought, though, as the python had wrapped itself around Harry's midsection as well as his shoulders and arms. The light tickling curl of the end of its tail caressed Harry's neck slightly; he knew he would have to put his foot down before the snake wound itself around there. He had too many bad memories around snakes to be comfortable with that. He could never forget the basilisk chasing him when he was twelve, the venom coursing through his body or the sharp pierce of its fang. And excuse him if Nagini wasn't a good enough reason to be terrified of the slimy things.

He edged the python from around his body and onto his lap, the snake, looking a mix of amused and unimpressed, complied and curled into a coil of thick, scaled muscle. Then rested its head on its curls and hissed "The blonde human does feed me some very nice mice. Occasionally they are even live."

The snake did the equivalent of a grin, just as blood thirsty as some of the murderers, death eaters and vampires that Harry had encountered. Harry felt for those poor little mice.

"But, what I want to know," the snake asserted, winding its head up into the air and staring Harry in the face, head cocked coyly to the side, "is what you are doing here."

The snakes eyes were an entrancing metallic silver, they gleamed with shifting green, yellow and occasionally blue mists. Harry stared into them, wondering if this was how the mice the snake had been talking about felt before they were devoured.

"I'm running away." He said, calmly. He had never spoken of this before, too afraid, too ashamed, or too wary. But it felt easy to talk to the snake. At least then he had the assurances it would not be spread around, that his secrets would be kept. "I did what people expected me too. I finished the war and killed Voldemort."

He paused. He can remember the look on that inhuman face as Harry shouted "Avada Kedavra", the shocked silence that fell across the battle ground when his pale body collapsed to the ground. The bile that rose in this throat, invaded his mouth, at the destruction and death around him.

"My friends are gone. Dead, half dead, or, like me, running. There was nothing for me to stay for, nothing there for me but memories and nightmares."

Jeff stood, terrified, frozen in place. In his arms he held two packaged sandwiches, some potato chips and some canned drinks. He gripped them all tightly, until the mayonnaise contents of one was smeared against the plastic protection. His blue eyes are round and wide.

He could not believe it. The boy he invited into his room, was friends with, the guy who was roommates with his best friend, was speaking to a snake. The hisses coming from Harry and his python paused and resumed in clear conversational patterns. Still holding on to the food, he peeked through a gap in his door.

He could see Harry's smiling face and the swaying of the snake in front of him. The snake let out a series of jerky, broken up hisses every time Harry laughed.

Harry was speaking to a snake. Harry was a parseltongue. He was a Slytherin!

oOo

Blaine stared across the classroom he had been in for the past half hour. He had in front of him a sheet of paper covered in unanswered maths questions.

Across the room was Harry Potter; his messy dark hair thrown across the black frames of his glasses, carelessly, his green eyes hidden by pale eyelids and thick, long lashes. Whenever Blaine caught those eyes his heart sped up and he could feel the blood rush to his cheeks. He could feel the excitement rise in his veins and the insatiable urge to _sing, _just to keep those eyes on him for a second longer.

Harry continued to solve the problems on the page, pausing before each one, looking up at the board to check he had the formula right. Blaine smiled at the cluelessness. It was cute.

He could just imagine in his head him and Harry discussing the homework and Blaine having to guide him to the right answer.

His pencil wandered across the page, drawing absent minded lines and letters in graphite where he should have been figuring out what X was. When he looked down he discovered Harry Potter's name caressed tenderly by the bubbling curves of multiple hearts.

Was this feeling love?

oOo

The light from his computer screen echoed off of the walls, illuminating Harry's face with a pale blue glow.

"Je ne comprends pas!" Laughed Harry "La petite Gabrielle a un rencart!"

Gabrielle blushed through the computer screen. Her pretty young face was flushed with pleasure and embarrassment, but, as red as she got her grin was still as wide as could be, teeth gleaming like beacons of her happiness. Apparently Henri had finally worked up the nerve to ask out the little quarter Veela.

Harry was ignoring his jealousy and trying to just be happy for Gabrielle. So David was straight and never going to ask him out or kiss him or hug him and Harry was going to end up unhappy and alone and heartbroken. He could still be happy for Gabby. He could still congratulate her and listen to her describe her romantic date in the language described as the 'language of love'.

" C'était très beau. Il nous a amenés sur une plage magnifique et nous avons fait un picnic. _(It was beautiful. He took us to an amazing beach and we had a picnic!)_" she exclaimed, her eyes shining, "Il avait très bien cuisiné, et ça a été une journée superbe! On a marché le long de la plage et nagé dans la mer !" _(He made wonderful food and it was such a beautiful day! We walked down the beach and swam in the sea!)_"

She was so excited and caught up in the retelling of her tale that Harry could not understand half of what she was saying, she was speaking so fast. Harry laughed,

"Ralenti! _(slow down!) _I can't understand half of what you're saying!"

Gabrielle's expression softened exponentially. She leaned forward, growing larger in the webcam, she was soft, but intent. Her silver blue eyes glowed with emotion.

"Oh, 'arry! I do not think I 'ave evar met a boy like dis before!"She smiled, "I do not know if I 'ave evar felt like dis before, eithar!"

He was surprised at this depth of emotion, Gabrielle was so happy.

"'Arry, I think I may be in _love_!"

And Harry was the worst friend ever for wishing that it was him with that feeling not Gabrielle. But he grinned, and laughed and proclaimed to Gabrielle that he was giving her imaginary hugs through the internet.

All the while wishing that David loved him like that.

oOo

David sighed as he considered the boy he was tutoring from across the tennis courts. Harry was playing a game of singles against David's usual doubles partner. Harry was a good guy, he was kind and brave and remarkably intelligent for someone with his grades. He picked things up really quickly. The fact Kurt rhapsodised sometimes about his foreign language abilities showed that the low grades were not applicable to every subject.

Harry was a good athlete. He took part in more sports than David did! And one of his ancestors had been an original Warbler! Not only that he had a reputation for being a kind, loyal young man. David so badly wanted to be friends with him.

But non platonic feelings got in the way of friendships.

And he did not want anymore drama in his life.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Spread My Wings, Let Me Fly  
Author: chipmunki  
Rating: T  
Warnings: SLASH  
Summary: Kurt isn't the only one with a crush on a Warbler, Eventual David/Harry and Blaine/Kurt

oOo

There are rumours going around Dalton that David and his long time girlfriend had broken up. Harry had been one of the last to know, having heard from Kurt in his last thing on a Friday French lesson. Nobody quite knew why they had separated (there were rumours of Katherine cheating on him, David wanting to go out with someone else and also a extremely popular explanation involving Cuban drug dealers, circus performers from Russia and a pair of lime green brogues) but everyone could see that the most David was was a little confused about the situation.

Harry had frozen for a second when Kurt had told him, his typical gossiping expression fixed to his face. Kurt did not give his silence a second thought, instead carrying on his speculation on why their friend was no longer in a relationship. Kurt thought that Katherine had broken up with David because he got a C in his last English exam and Katherine was an 'insane bitch' and did not believe that anyone who got less than a B+ exams and projects were worth her time. Apparently, she never got anything below an A in any exam, project or random pop quiz. She also apparently did this whilst maintaining her spot as Editor of her school paper, being Captain of her Field Hockey team and taking on a number of other outstanding extracurricular activities that would make her application to Harvard (David's dream College) look even more interesting and spectacular. She also seemed to have 'gorgeous' eyes, 'amazing' hair and skin that Kurt 'would exchange his Armani blazer for if he could'.

These facts would have normally made Harry extremely jealous or extremely depressed. And sure, his heart did sink a little when he found out David's type was blonde, female and _perfect_ but whatever. He mostly just felt vindictively pleased. David was not going out with anyone anymore. You may be perfect, you little bitch, but you are not David's girlfriend anymore. A grim smile chased its way on to his lips.

Kurt looked confused but Harry distracted him with a question on how to translate a sentence in the text in front of them. Harry relaxed into the conversation as Kurt began to talk about the assignment. He could work with this.

He could bide his time and now, without the actual heterosexual girlfriend to hold tight in the night and kiss David would realise his latent gayness and Him and Harry would fall madly in love!

Harry laughed quietly to himself.

Yeah, that would be the day, he thought.

oOo

Gabrielle grinned at Matthias as he held her hands from across their table. The room was so lovely and intimate, only lit by beautiful candle light and the shine of her handsome boyfriend's blue eyes. She knew she had been smiling non-stop since her Mattie had asked her out on a date, but she just could not stop.

She had to share this joy, had to pass it along. Let her smiles spread like an infectious disease.

Her mind flew to Harry. Her sister was happily married, her friends were all in good relationships but Harry had no-one to love.

oOo

"So, is Physics the only lesson you need help in?" asked Blaine, sliding down next to Harry in the library. He took in the spread of books across the table; there were four open textbooks on the table, all of them open on pages for Math. Not one of them showing stuff he understood. Harry seemed to be ahead of him on that subject. But Blaine knew he was suffering in some subject Blaine could help him with! There had to be at least one!

His hopes fluttered into full bloom when Harry turned to him and said, "No, I'm having some trouble in English and History as well,"

He laughed, and Blaine's insides melted to goo and the sound and at the sight of the other boy's lips turned into such a happy grin. True, they were thinner than other pairs of lips – but he only really thought that because he had lips like Kurt's for comparison. And his lips were ridiculous, pouty, pretty, pink things.

And Harry did have lovely eyes.

They sparkled with little fireworks of green.

Blaine could feel himself melting into a puddle of love of Harry Potter's eyes.

"I'm quite good at English," He offered, knowing his voice was full of the besotted mass of love he felt of the boy he was talking too. "I could help you with that. I'm an alright teacher."

"Really?" said Harry, his voice full of hope. He was grinning and his eyes were full of light.

That has to be a sign, Blaise thought, he must like me back!

He slid down onto the seat next to Harry, pulling out a book from under him that he did not realise he sat on with a wince. He leaned in to Harry's space, smiling, "Do you want to start now?"

Harry nodded, leaning back in his chair and stretching his arms over his head and yawning, "Yeah, just let me finish these problems and we can start."

His fountain pen flew over the page, producing a surprisingly graceful script, that although did look a bit like a spiky, messy scrawl, reminded Blaine of calligraphy a little. Still though, it was only his history with David and his messy, in-training-to-be-a-doctor handwriting that let him recognise the algebraic signs and symbols. He watched as the scrawl scribbled across the page in long blocks and clouds of workings out, faster than Blaine could follow, let alone work out himself.

Harry had finished the questions before Blaine could catch up and he smiled at Blaine, "Just a little homework." He said.

Blaise felt his insides squirm and wriggle with pleasure at the sight of Harry's intelligence. His cheeks were heating up an unfortunate red as Harry continued to smile at him.

"Okay," he said, busying himself with his bag and pulling out his English notes and the book that all of the classes in Blaine and Harry's grade had to read. It was 'Romeo and Juliet' by the glorious and brilliant William Shakespeare. Like with all romances, Blaine adored it. He did not consider himself very _good_ at romance, but that did not mean he was not very learned at it.

They busied themselves with dissecting the foreign language Shakespearean English, Blaise making snide comments Harry's origins as an Englishmen but blushing furiously afterwards all the while. Harry insulted him in Latin for that – the lessons in spell making in which Latin was vital he had had Dumbledore teach him in becoming suddenly a lot more useful than just for killing evil, murderous Dark lords. They were laughing by dinner time, although that suddenly stopped when Kurt appeared overhead. His face was pale and there was a strained sort of smile pasted across his face.

"Oh there you are Blaine!" he said, gripping a library book on female influences on film so tightly his knuckles were turning white. "I was just wondering if you were at dinner!"

Harry began to sweep up all of his books, he shoved his papers into their binders and picked up his handful of fountain pens, ink cartridges and extra nibs and shoved them in his pockets. He made sure that the lids were all firmly in their place. He knew that they could leak all over his pockets and the last time that happened he had not been able to get the blue ink out of his underwear for three washes and even a scourgify.

He knew about Kurt's crush on Blaine, because, well, who did not? Being caught in between the two of them whilst Blaine was being a completely oblivious douche bag and Kurt was being an overeager school girl. He swung his bag onto his shoulder and shot up out of his seat.

"Well, I said I'd meet Nick in the Cafeteria five minutes ago, so I'll see you guys later!" he said quickly.

Blaine shot up afterwards, gathered his folders into his arms. Pages stuck out of the edges of the folders and his school issued copy of 'Romeo and Juliet' threatened to slide off of the top of his precarious stack of notes.

"Here, we'll come with you!" chirped Blaine.

Kurt's hand reached out and snagged 'Romeo and Juliet' as if fell to the floor. He was not holding the book on female influences on film culture any more. Obviously, Harry thought wryly, it was not worth a read.

"I'm sure he doesn't want us tagging along!" Kurt said tightly, his voice layered with false cheer.

"I'm sure Harry doesn't mind!"

"Nick might!"

"I know Nick better than you do, Kurt, he really won't!"

"But-"

"And I'm really hungry, aren't you, Harry?"

The two of them followed Harry out of the library as he speed towards the Cafeteria. Well, Blaine followed Harry and Kurt followed Blaine. They, as well as their bickering stopped when Harry halted harshly.

He could not believe it. This could not be...

Harry stared in disbelief, his heart beating like a hummingbird under his chest, heat rushing to his cheek and his eyes widening as far as they could go.

Before him stood a slim, dark skinned boy. The long, limber lines of his body were as familiar to Harry as his own, even if he had never seen them in anything other than wizarding robes before. His hair was still in the modern, edgy style that Harry had loved on him, shorn on the sides and a long wavy dark brown on top. When he turned Harry could see the deep, lovely dark brown of his eyes as well. They were just as he remembered them. In his mind visions of those eyes flashed across his mind: narrowed in derision, glowing with anger, crinkled in happiness, closed in sadness... and wide with ecstasy.

"'Blaise?"

oOo

David never felt the need to be brave.

He never needed too. He was the sort of person who worked hard to get the things he wanted and, if that did not work, he arranged things and people to achieve what he could not get the first way. He had never been put in the position where he needed to steel his feelings, put himself on the line and _reach_ for something he wanted.

But he was going to do that now.

He strode down the hallways of the school, enjoying the rhythmic tapping of his shoes on the wooden floor. It was, not hypnotic, but lulling. It calmed him. He had the feeling that the calming cadence of his steps was the only thing making him able to do this.

He was going to confess his feelings to Harry.

David had never really considered that he would be gay. A homosexual to put a name to it. Although he had absentmindedly admired males just as much as he had females since the beginning of puberty when attraction had just set in he had never felt the need to act on it. He had only ever dated girls, or women.

Even then he had never actively chased them. His past girlfriends, Casey and Louisa, had chased him pretty viciously to get him into a relationship and his relationship with Katherine had been more of a business arrangement. They had just been to perfectly match to pass over. But with Harry it was... different.

Whenever he saw him, talked to him or even thought about him things got confused. His heart raced and took over his head. He did not think about how Harry could better his future or how well they complimented each other. He only thought about how _happy _Harry would make him and how happy he would make Harry.

The tempo of his footsteps sped up with the beat of his heart. He had heard Harry was in the library, studying with Blaine, he hoped that meant Blaine did not like Harry because he was pretty sure Harry liked him and, if he had anything to do with him, Harry would not be leaving his side.

Plus Kurt would kill Harry id he even thought about touching Blaine. As 'endearing' as David thought him to be, he could be wicked scary and he could also kick above his head with shocking ease. He would fear for his life if he got between Kurt and his prize.

David grinned. He spun around the last corner to the library and stopped in his tracks. His grin faded. Harry was staring with his wide, green eyes at a boy. He was one of the boys David would have casually glanced over if he had seen him in the mall. He was tall and slim. His skin was a brown similar to David's own and his eyes were a deep brown.

David saw all of this and he saw the blush on Harry's cheeks, the familiarity in both of their gazes, the way Harry's tongue darted out to lick his lips.

"Blaise?" Harry asked, his voice full of shock and a hope that was painful to David.

"Harry?" asked Blaise back.

They obviously definitely knew each other.

They walked towards each other and, in the middle of the hallway, busy with people like Blaine and Kurt who would no doubt have this entire story spread across the school by tomorrow afternoon, embraced like the appearance of the other person in their lives had just set their world back to rightness.

David jolted around to face the other direction and strode of to his room. He did not want to see this. He wanted to be alone and forget this whole idea of confessing his feelings and his hope of Harry's lips and hands on his. He should have known he would never have been able to win someone as special as Harry.

* * *

_NO FRENCH THIS TIME! thank the lord._

_but the introduction of a new character, one, i must admit, that has been planned to go in since the inception of this story. and, i swear to jesus, i do make good use of him in later chapters. the music element of glee finally comes into play in the later chapters with some nice Lady Gaga. you should know though, that i wrote that section of the story in the middle of the night whilst round my friend's house and later sleep deprived at a history trip. :)_

_You may think it to soon to bring in a new character with all of the Jeff stuff going on and all of David's newly certified 'feelings' but he's actually a catalyst for a lot of development on both sides._

_oh, and for that one reviewer who mentioned Jeff's cruch on Harry, he doesn't have one. in this story at least he is a bonafide heterosexual. rare i know, but true. he just liked Harry in a bro-tastic, just friends kind of way._


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Spread My Wings, Let Me Fly  
Author: chipmunki  
Rating: T  
Warnings: SLASH, light, un-graphic sex  
Summary: Kurt isn't the only one with a crush on a Warbler, Eventual David/Harry and Blaine/Kurt, slight Blaise/Harry

* * *

Harry normally had a routine at Dalton. Outside of the strict scheduled lessons and the you-had-better-be-there-on-time-and-at-every-one-or-it's-serious-laps-for-you sports practices he had to go to he also had his tutoring sessions with David, his weekly chats with Gabrielle, his letters to Ginny and Luna, the time he spent with Nick, Jeff and the guys and of course that dastardly three a day habit he had of having to eat.

That was all thrown off of balance with Blaise's arrival.

Suddenly sport meetings were blown off, lessons seemed less vital than they had before and lunch became a thing of the past. Blaise was once again slinking into his life, filling in all of the cracks created by a wizard trying to be normal and making him remember what he had left behind.

Blaise had been a massive part of his life during the war. Ron and Hermione were lost during one of the first true battles between the Light and the Dark forces of the Wizarding World and when Blaise and his mother joined the Light side, Blaise became what Harry clung to to stay sane. They had kept each other sane. Harry lost his virginity to Blaise the night after Snape jumped in front of a Killing Curse for him. After that, it was like they got tunnel vision every time they touched. They could go to war with people they had gone to school with, kill them, see them die then go back to the The Order of the Phoenix Headquarters and fuck and they would forget the bloody mess their world had become.

And now it was happening all over again. They forgot themselves in the middle of the hallway, forgot that they war was over, forgot that they did not need to forget anymore and came undone again.

His life, the one he had trialled over and made and created out of his own hard work and sweat and blood and the tears he had bawled out after two hours of sleep and three textbooks of new information his year mates had already covered, was being ruined. It was crumbing to the ground in a chorus of 'you were doing so well's and 'you just need to put more effort in's and 'you need to focus's. And going to Blaise was the only thing that made him feel better. It was a bloody, great circle of crap.

Of course it was only made worse by the fact Jeff was avoiding him.

oOo

Blaine, Wes and David jerked away in surprise at what they saw through the crack in the doorway. They knew that Harry had been feeling odd since his old friend's arrival but they had not been expecting anything like what they had just seen when they came to invite him to Warbler film night.

Harry and his old friend, the new kid, Blaise were having sex.

And Harry was crying.

Blaine was all set to burst in but it was obviously consensual; Harry's hands were gripping at Blaise's hair and hips, he had his head thrown back and a leg around the tanned waist.

David gripped Blaine's arm to stop him from moving forward, and in a tight voice said "let's go, guys, Harry is obviously busy."

Blaine and Wes were surprised, David was normally so calm and laid back, but now his dark eyebrows were drawn down and his lips had tightened into a thin line. This was not the boy who had called a spy from a rival school 'endearing'. They looked at each other, and full of unease, followed David as he marched away.

"David," began Wes, calmly, strongly. He pulled David into an empty class room, ignoring his protests with the patience of someone using to squalling and squirming. Wes had three younger brothers; Peter, Christopher and Aloysius. All, like Wes, full name Westley, were named after fictional characters that his mother liked and admired. Wes after Westley from 'Princess Bride' by William Goldman, Pete after Peter Pensive from the 'Chronicles of Narnia' from C.S Lewis's series of books, Chris after Christopher Robin from the 'Winnie the Pooh' books by A.A Milne and Alo as in Aloysius X. L. Penderghast from 'Relic' and several other books by Douglas J. Preston and Lincoln Child. Just as they had being named after works of fiction in common they also had the fact they were as wriggly as panicked mice when held.

"What is going on with you?" he asked, his voice set in his firm, older brother voice. David was an only child but he responded just like one of Wes's brothers. And by that Wes meant he scowled and set his shoulders into a tense frame of discomfort. Wes had seen this act a million times. He knew it meant that David wanted to talk but felt too proud too. Stubborn, little boy pride is something Wes despaired of.

"Nothing," David answered sullenly. Wes rolled his eyes.

"Yes, David, because you haven't been acting like a dick for the past week or so. You didn't make three of the younger Warblers cry two days ago at the meeting."

"You got a C+ in your last physics test!" Blaine added, "You've never gotten anything below an A- in Physics!"

That was true, Wes thought, in fact David had never gotten a C before in his life. Wes should know, he and David grew up together. Even in Kindergarten it was evident - David did not do Cs.

David mumbled something. His voice a distant, indistinct murmur that Wes had not heard since his and David's third grade teacher tried to make David the narrator in that Christmas's nativity. David had terrible stage fright but only when concerning plays. Put him up on stage with 'Stars' from 'Les Miserables' and he would blow your socks off, but a two line role in a crappy school production of Robin Hood would make him piss himself.

"I'm sorry?" Blaine said, voice betraying his shock and maybe a little bit of hurt. Obviously Wes needed practice in David's mumble.

But then David looked up and his eyes were a little shiny with tears. His cheeks were dark and his nails must be biting into his palms because his fists were clenched so tight the blood had been forced out of his knuckles. He looked simultaneously sad and ready for a fight.

And it looked like Blaine was going to give him one. His eyebrows had hooded his eyes and his mouth was drawn into a snarl that is both animalistic and high class. It was like his mouth was saying 'I'm going to eat you!' as well as 'you disgust me!' with remarable clarity at the same time.

The worst thing was Wes has no idea what is going on.

"What did you say?" Wes asked, gentle but wary. If it got such a response from Blaine then he had a right to be.

David's chin rose and he said, enunciating every syllable, "I am in love with Harry,"

Blaine snorted, "Is that why your girlfriend broke up with you?"

In a fit of rage, David jumped for him. Wes managed to grab his arm and pull him back, glaring at Blaine all the while.

"Was that really necessary, Blaine?" he spat out.

David's rage has passed as quickly as it came and he calmly removed Wes's hands from his arm and shoulder.

"Yes." Blaine said, "I saw him first! I really like him!"

David raised an imperious eyebrow, "Like you liked Jeremiah?" he asked referring to Blaine's latest crush gone wrong, which had resulted in a job being lost, a man being outed and the Warblers getting reamed by the Headmaster of the school.

Blaine scowled. He fell from Jeremiah after he fell for Harry but Harry never left his heart.

"Or Kurt?" asked David, playing his ace card.

Blaine blanched, "that wasn't my fault!" he protested loudly.

Kurt had been distant to all of them lately, all because of Blaine. He still laughed with them and rehearsed with them and still occasionally went for coffee with Blaine but Blaine had hurt him, even if Kurt tried to hide it, everyone knew it. And it was Blaine's fault.

"You wooed him!" David said, "You took him out to special coffee dates and you sang romantic duets with him. You treated him like he was special and then told him he wasn't! And let's not even discuss Rachel Berry!"

Blaine gaped, "Like you can talk to me about questioning sexuality! You're straight!"

Wes shifted. David had never been especially open with his interest in guys but he had never been as reserved as he thought he had been either.

"I'm bisexual, I suppose, I've always been attracted to males I've just never acted on it."

Blaine's mouth was getting wider and wider every word David said.

"I really like Harry, Blaine, I really, really like him. I like him more than I've liked anyone ever before."

David's face was open and earnest and Wes could see the fight drain from Blaine's face.

"You really like him that much?" Blaine said, his voice resigned and full of a melancholy amusement.

"Yes."

"Well, okay then," Blaine said, and walked out of the room.

David turned to Wes, shock evident on his face. Wes pulled him into a hug, feeling his big brother instincts rising up inside of him and said, "It'll be okay, David, We'll sort it out."

oOo

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Blaine nodded to where Blaise was sitting, charming some young looking, blond freshman. Harry quirked an eyebrow, he chucked a bit and adjusted his glasses, at Blaine's look he explained.

"We're not dating or anything,"

Blaine jolted back; his shock was evident all over his face, his thick, slightly triangular eyebrows yanking upwards. Harry looked awkward. He leaned back in his chair and flattened his hair with one hand. He frowned at some of the curious boys around them until they looked away then said to Blaine in a whisper, "I can guess why you're so surprised, but could you please just ignore it. I'd appreciate if you didn't tell anyone."

Blaine nods, "Of course, I wouldn't tell anyone. But why would you...?" he stops, unable to continue.

"It's just habit, I guess," Harry answers, looking a little lost himself, "there was some serious stuff back home and that was just our way of dealing with it."

Blaine looks shocked, sex had always been something kind of sacred to him. Sure, he was a teenage boy, but he cannot imagine making that massive step without love involved. He was a romantic, he fantasised with candle light and Celine Dion.

"You deserve better," he said stoutly. The look on David's face vivid in his mind as he said it.

"You mean you?" Harry asked, lightly amused but still serious.

Blaine reared back, "No!" he said,

"Good," Harry said, pushing his books and papers into piles and into his bag.

Blaine reached over to touch his hand, stilling them from the busy movement, "No, but there is someone..."

Blaine was about to mention David when another hand came into view, it gripped Harry's shoulder and squeezed lightly.

It was Blaise.

"Harry, come on."

With no explanation Harry pulled away from Blaine, pushed his books into his bag and strode away with Blaise. Blaine watched as the tanned arm snaked around Harry's waist. Jealously reared it's green head but Blaine pushed it down.

David liked Harry much more than he ever could.

Now Blaine just had to make sure that Harry was available.

oOo

Kurt walked down the corridor, following the dulcet tones of somebody singing Lady Gaga's 'Alejandro'. He found David sitting on the floor outside the room the singing was coming from. His head was bowed between his arms, which were resting on his bent knees, hands limply hanging into the chilled air.

"Who is that?" Kurt asked, but David shook his bowed head.

"Harry," he sighed.

Kurt went to look though the door, which was ajar, but David stopped him.

"You don't want to see that, Kurt." He said, leaning his head against the wall tiredly. There was a crease between his eyebrows.

When Kurt was about to say something he got up and, saying goodbye, walked away.

With a confused look Kurt followed, catching a glimpse of what was going on in the room through the crack in the doorway as he did. His mind froze as shock echoed through his body. He did not know what upset David more: Harry undulating over Blaise in a blatantly sexual act, half naked with tanned hands clasping his hips or the thick white scars marring the peach coloured skin of his back.

_Don't call my name.  
Don't call my name, Alejandro.  
I'm not your babe.  
I'm not your babe, Fernando._

_Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch._  
_Just smoke my cigarette and hush._  
_Don't call my name._  
_Don't call my name, Roberto._

_Alejandro._

_Alejandro.  
Ale-ale-jandro. Ale-ale-jandro.  
Alejandro. Alejandro.  
Ale-ale-jandro. __Ale-alejandro._

(Just stop. Please. Just let me go. Alejandro. Just let me go.)

* * *

_waarg, just want to emphaise the unhealthyness of blaise and harry's relationship. don't have much else to add to this..._

_are we happy with this chapter?_

_reviews are bringing sexy back, it would really be apprechiated if you would help them.:)_


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Spread My Wings, Let Me Fly  
Author: chipmunki  
Rating: T  
Warnings: SLASH, light, un-graphic sex  
Summary: Kurt isn't the only one with a crush on a Warbler, Eventual David/Harry and Blaine/Kurt, slight Blaise/Harry

Harry sprinted down the corridor, he ducked past the raging prefects and around the concerned gaze of Blaine, the bemused, amused one of Blaise and the distant one of David. A pang of hurt darted through his chest at the remoteness and detachment into his eyes when they looked at him. David had never looked at him like that before. His eyes had always been warm, always been friendly. There had been sanctuary in his eyes, a safe haven.

Harry forced the hurt out of his mind, squashing it back into a box in the back of his head, wrapping chains around it and pad locking it a million times. He continued to rampage down the long hallway, leaving groups of panic lower year students worrying around like panicked chickens, headless chickens or ones who could sense that there was a fox or a wolf or a large, fanged predator lurking outside their coup. He smiled at the imagery. He would make an awesome wolf, and an even better fox. Finally he managed to catch up with Jeff. Grasping him by the arm he spun the boy around, his platinum blond hair glinted, catching the light from the window. Spring was just beginning to come. Harry smiled and when Jeff turned he smiled too. But then he caught sight of Harry and his face fell into a vision of horror, eyes widening, mouth falling into a grimace, his pupils even dilating, like Harry was blocking all the light in the world, so much so he needed to accept every scrap he could just to see through Harry's shadow. Harry had seen into the eyes of Death Eaters face with their end at his hands, he had seen the eyes of Voldemort's victims at the mention of his name and he had seen his own self in the mirror before he confronted the Dark Lord. He knew fear. This was complete terror.

He flinched away. Jeff's eyes widened even further. The terror fell away from his face, but Harry could see the pain and fear still there, behind his eyes, buried deep in the corners of his mouth and clawing in between his eyebrows.

"I have to go," Jeff said quickly, and darted away, into the crowds of student mulling around to get o their next class. They take no notice of Harry but suddenly he feels a lot more like a predator than he did before.

Jeff was scared of him. He was not avoiding Harry because of some latent homophobia, or some stupid crush or because he found out about Harry sneaking into his room to talk to his snake and wanted to punish him but it seemed to be something completely different – something incredibly serious. Something so petrifying Jeff's muscles and bones, his entire body locked with fear so he could not move. He sighed, and dropped his head, staring at his shoes. What the bloody hell was he supposed to do? He had no idea what was making Jeff act like that.

Oh no. oh, bloody hell!

Maybe Jeff knew he was a wizard. He had barely been using his magic lately but he had been using it more with Blaise around, so maybe he knew. Maybe he had figured it out and was so scared of Harry he could not even move when he was around. Like a mouse caught in the gaze of a snake.

A hand caught his wrist and spun his around. His fear, pain, sadness and outrage melted away as he melted into Blaise's kiss.

This was a good reason to keep Blaise away.

And yet, he thought, following Blaine into a deserted classroom, he would have to skip Physics to do this. It was so unhealthy, but so good. Like chocolate.

oOo

David watched at Harry was kissed and pulled away by Blaise. He knew Blaine and Wes were staring at his with concerned, sad eyes. Blaine's eyes were practically crying rainbows and unicorns under his weird triangular eyebrows and he had not seen Wes looks so sad since Missy Sanders turned down his invitation to play in the sandbox with him in nursery school.

He could see him walk into a classroom. It would be empty for the next hour and a bit, until the end of the next break, after the physics class he had helped Harry prepare for so rigorously and that Harry would be skipping. He remembered searching through his notes to find the information Harry needed to get through the topic they were studying. He remembered photocopying the pages, adding spider diagrams and colour coding the information because he knew Harry worked better if the revision was more interactive. He remembered using his considerable leverage with the physics department at Dalton to gain access to the science labs after school so that he could go through all of the practical exams and physical lessons with Harry beforehand so that he definitely had a grip in them. He relished and luxuriated in the feelings being in such close contact with Harry had stirred up inside of him, the fact he was imparting knowledge to the guy he loved, the idea that he, dull old David, could put such an intense, happy look on his face. And now it was all going to go to waste because Harry had decided that having sex and giving lap dances and blow jobs or whatever he was doing with that lazy, languid douche-bag was more important than his academic career, was more important than _David!_

He had given everything to that boy. His time, his effort, his love. Albeit, it was a secret love that he did not know about but still! He knew about Harry's crush on him. Were the feelings Harry had for him so meagre and pitiful that they could just be brushed under the carpet with the sultry glance from a long lashed boy from the past? Did they really mean so little?

Well, no. David was not going to allow it. If Harry did not love him back, he could live with it. It would be painful, he imagined it would damn near kill him, but he would live with it.

He marched after the retreating lovers. Blaine's and Wes's hands reached out to grab at his arm but they were easy to ignore. It was true that he had to get to class, that after his performance in his English Literature classes lately he really did need to go to these lessons and that he did not want to do something hasty. He recognised that bursting in on people he had already caught twice in the throes of passion was not the best idea. But, ignoring his belief that he could probably get there before they were topless and even if he did not, seeing Harry without a shirt would hardly be a nightmare by his standards, David another idea altogether, he needed to do this. He needed to take action. If he did not do something about this whole Harry situation, the pain he felt, the humiliation, the sadness he felt at the idea of Harry throwing his life away for Blaise, he was going to be sick.

He needed to do something.

So he was going to do this.

oOo

The door slammed pen and Harry gasped and tore Blaise away from the path his burning lips were taking down his chest.

It was David, who looked so past uncomfortable that he looked almost red with anger.

"What," He spluttered, staring at Harry's pale chest and Blaise's hands on his hips. "What are you doing?!"

Blaise smirked, "I thought that would be obvious," he purred.

David's mouth opened and closed soundlessly. It was like the pure arrogance of Blaise's words had physically struck him. After a few seconds his bluster returned.

"Harry! I spent the last week going over these labs with you! I studied! I prepared! I made graphs for you! And now I find you canoodling-"

"What?" Harry asked, but David ignored him and continued in his tirade,

"Canoodling with this slacker! No, Harry! NO! I will not let this stand!"

Suddenly he stopped, taking in Harry and Blaise's concerned, freaked out looks, his own extravagant arm gestures, the fact he was standing in a classroom with two half-dressed teenaged boys screaming the word 'canoodling' at them. Suddenly the rage and desperation that had filled him before left him, and he was full of the usual calm and confidence he liked to operate with.

"You," he said, pointing at Harry, "are going to go to you physics lesson. You will be late but if you tell Dr Patterson that you were at the nurse's office she'll let you make up the time at the end of the class and into lunch. You will not skip this practical. You will pass it."

He quickly spun around, heading to the door and reasserting his dignity. "No arguments!" he called over his shoulder, "We'll talk in our next tutor session, unless I see you before!"

Blaise turned to Harry and moved in to start again where they had left off, but Harry was staring after the guy that had interrupted them, his mouth open and his face burning red with a blush. Blaise knew his and Harry's relationship was not even slightly one of an emotional connection but he knew Harry well enough to know when he was in love.

"Harry," he said gently, and Harry turned to him with eyes revealing so much emotion as they swopped up and down Blaise's form. But it was so much emotion Blaise could not understand it. It was like being told to look at a centimetre wide picture of the sea and being told to understand the ocean. Too much for him to comprehend through the tiny picture that was his own emotions. Blaise had never been in love, and his mother's seven short, explosive marriages were more lessons in practicality and manipulation than love. Blaise had always thought that he had known Harry but knowing he was feeling like that meant that there was an entire universe between them, and Blaise did not know him at all.

There was silence between them, as they looked at each other and saw things they had never seen before.

Blaise shone a light chocolate colour, and Harry could not help but glance at his dark nipples, the shadowy valleys and hills of his muscled chest and stomach, the trail of dark hair from his belly button to the top of his black slacks, unbuttoned and peeking purple boxers. When he glanced up Blaise' eye gleamed with the knowledge that Harry had been looking.

Suddenly Harry felt full of shame for what he had been doing. The embarrassment roe up in him like a tsunami and it was all he could do to abate it to jump up and grab his blazer, tie and bag.

"I'm going to physics," he said, and he ran for the door.

oOo

Physics went well, just as David had said Dr Patterson let him finish his practical during his lunch hour. He got the correct results as far as he could tell and as far as all his revision with David told him. It went well but he could not think about it outside of the fact that it was one less thing to worry about. But it also meant there was nothing to distract him from the memory of David bursting into the room on him and Blaise. There were so many question ricocheting around his brain. Why was he so upset? Was there anything behind the look he had given to Harry's chest? Was it attraction or just a coincidental look, nothing but unconcerned interest? Did David like him? Was he just upset because he felt his hard work as a tutor was going down the drain?

Or was there a chance Harry's feelings were returned?

Oh bloody hell, he really, really hoped so.


End file.
